


we will raze this earth together

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Magician!AU, Minor Character Death, Violence, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Ronan is the heir to the Cabeswater throne, a mythical place that was thought to be lost to time. He is the only one of the late King Niall's son to inherit the royal ability to shift into a dragon. He doesn't want the throne. In his attempt to escape, he is captured and brought to the kingdom of Henrietta where the court magician, Adam is tasked with attempting to communicate with him, only Adam doesn't know he has a human form. All Adam sees is the beautiful monstrosity that is Ronan.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: TRC Big Bang 2020





	we will raze this earth together

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first raven cycle bang and I've always wanted to do a dragon!au so this felt like the perfect excuse to do so! I was paired with the amazing [Mio](https://kojotei.tumblr.com/) who has been nothing but incredible to work with! Their awe inspiring art work is embedded down below. 
> 
> If you feeling so inspired I have also made [a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DhddUZoxjoupVwnF7A5ss?si=T0w0qz0JShOKfQLrlmp9Bw) that sets the mood of this story. Hope you enjoy!

If there was something Ronan was known for it was for not following a deadline set by someone else. 

If he was told that something had to be done by a certain date he would avoid even thinking about said something until the deadline was long past. 

He did not follow others' timeline. 

In most cases that worked just fine. He was the crown prince of Cabeswater after all. What he said went most of the time. 

This was not one of those things.

“Ronan.” Declan’s voice felt like nails on a chalkboard. It was entirely too loud despite Declan only being three feet from him and despite the fact that Declan had said it in a perfectly suitable volume. 

He ignored his older brother and continued to stare out of the window, fingers twisting at the sleeves on his wrist. 

“Ronan.” Declan repeated in the same monotone sort of voice that was reserved for only him and only when Declan was fed up. 

He ignored Declan again. 

“Ronan.” Declan said for a third time with a steelier voice that made Ronan finally twist his head only slightly to the side so that he could see his brother standing there in his royal regalia that Ronan refused to wear. 

He didn’t need it. Just his presence made the people whisper and mutter to themselves. _There goes the Greywaren._ They said under their breath, not knowing he could hear them. He could always hear them. _There goes the prince._

Declan was as much of a prince as he was but Declan did not have the same finality that Ronan had. He did not inherit the power.

“What Declan?” Ronan finally asked, his voice tense and hard like it always was when Declan disturbed him in his rooms.

“We need to set a date.” Declan stepped in front of him, blocking the light from the window. “You can’t keep putting this off.”

Ronan turned away, fingers still working at the sleeve absently. “Yes I can.”

“No. You can’t. Cabeswater is at risk if you do nothing.” Declan said in the same sort of cool voice that set Ronan’s teeth on edge. He wanted his brother to get mad sometimes. To yell and scream and throw things, but all he got from Declan was the proper prince that was raised to be anything but. 

“No it isn’t.” He muttered as he quickly got up from the chair he was sitting on. One fluid motion that gave hints to what was lying underneath the surface. 

Declan let out a small sigh. “Father told us that Cabeswater can never be without a king. If it goes too long without a ruler the foundation will start to crack and our entire people will be at risk. Do you want that Ronan?”

Ronan leaned against the other window that Declan wasn’t in front of. He closed his eyes as the sunlight warmed his skin. He never did well in the darkness where he couldn’t see the sun. 

“Ronan.” Declan said again and he whipped his head around with a growl, eyes flashing gold. Declan didn’t move and he didn’t flinch either. “Must I do everything for you? Why can’t you take responsibility?”

“I don’t want it.” He growled, looking back to the window. 

“The crown?” Declan frowned. “You’ve known this was your future the moment you showed your gifts. You knew you would be king.” 

Ronan didn’t look back. He did know he would be king the moment he felt the kinetic movement under his skin. He just didn’t think it would be this soon. His father was supposed to rule for centuries. Dragons could live long lives unless they were cut short by humans. He expected that he would be an old man before he would ascend the throne, wise beyond his years and ready for the responsibility that came with protecting a nation of people. 

He didn’t expect to hear word that his father was killed and he would be the new king. 

It had only been six months and he had put it off as long as possible, avoiding the question, playing at mourning. He _had_ been mourning but not just for his father. His life too. He wasn’t ready to be king. He didn’t _want_ to be king. Just the thought stifled every bone in his body and he felt an unerring itch start to form under his skin, like he needed to get as far away as possible.

“I’m setting the date for two weeks.” Declan said finally. “You _will_ be there.” 

Ronan glared at him, claws starting to dig into his skin without his knowledge. He hardly felt them but the spots of blood began to bloom on his undershirt. He didn’t move to fix them. 

“It’s just a title, Ronan. Nothing will change.” Declan sighed, fixing the wrists of his doublet. 

“Everything will change. Why don’t you understand that?” He snarled, narrowing his eyes. Declan didn’t understand the pressure he felt the moment he stepped outside that door. He didn’t see the way people looked at him with reverence. The great Greywaren, here to protect them with his mighty power. All they saw with Declan was a prince. Ronan would never be just a prince. 

“I can still rule for you. You can stay up in your room.” Declan pursed his lips. 

Ronan shook his head. “Once I put that crown on I’m tied to the land forever.” He looked out the window. “If it dies, I die.” 

“That’s how it is now. Nothing will change, you’ll be fine.” Declan brushed him off. “Eat something, you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

And then he was gone.

Ronan slunk down onto the window seat, bringing his knees up to his chest as he put his head on top of them. He wasn’t made for this life. He wasn’t made to be a ruler, to have people follow his every word. He was made for being out there in the open, sun against his wings. He closed his eyes, warding off the tight feeling in his chest. 

He had to get out of here. He had to fly away. It was better for everyone. He wasn’t made to be king. 

\----

Ronan’s wings were not normally seen in the daylight. People knew of his gift in theory but in reality they would cower in fear. Ronan was not known for being kind. He was temperamental at best and when he used his gift he was terrifying at worst. 

He didn’t bother walking down the many staircases to the front entrance. No, he opened his window and climbed onto the roof with ease, feet self-assured from doing this countless times. He was sure that if he closed his eyes he could still know where he wanted to go. The castle was his prison, the roof his sanctuary. 

It was daylight but no one looked up. They were much too concerned about themselves and where their own feet were taking them. They didn’t care about what their crown prince was doing or wonder if he would fall to his death. 

Ronan had already stripped himself of his clothing, bloodstained undershirt left behind with the breeches he only wore because it was standard in society. He felt much more free in the breeze, eyes closing as it moved around his heated skin. 

He was always hot, but then again he was a dragon after all.

When he opened his eyes, they glowed gold and he let his skin mold and morph into a form that felt more real to him than human flesh. He let out a roar into the air, neck elongating as scales formed across his skin. 

That got the people’s attention but he hardly heard the screams. All he cared about was moving his wings, feeling the air catch under the sinewy limbs and he was leaping up into the air, feeling free for the first time. 

He chose to ignore Declan’s yell, instead he looked to the horizon. To freedom.

Ronan had never let himself test his limits. He felt the chain around his neck tighten anytime he got close to the borders of Cabeswater. Dragons were not known to the outside world except in long ago memories of fairytales and nightmares. Leaving the protection of the hidden kingdom meant certain death but now he knew that if he didn’t leave, he would be risking atrophy to his soul. 

He banked hard towards the borders that stood out in his mind. He felt the pull back towards the castle, but he ignored it. He refused to acknowledge the call back to home. Was Cabeswater ever his home or was it his dungeon? He couldn’t be sure.

The borders pulled at his flesh and he roared against it, gritting his teeth until finally he was through and out through the otherside. 

He expected something mystical waiting for him on the other side. Something that proved to him that it was all worth it, this secrecy. 

He found nothing out of the ordinary. It felt like the same sort of forest he had just left. The sun shone the same across his black scales. The wind felt exactly like the wind he had just left. The only thing that was different was that he felt something inside him uncoil and release. He let out an earth shattering screech that echoed around the trees, sending birds up towards the heavens. They flew alongside him until he snapped at them without warning, their wings quickly angling away from him as they startled. He grinned as best as one could grin as a dragon. 

He didn’t need to go back to Cabeswater. This was where he belonged, out in the open air with nothing tying him to this earth. 

He wasn’t sure how long he flew or how far, all he felt was the openness of it all. There was no border sucking him back. He could spew fire for as long as he wanted. He could fly as high as he wanted like an Icarus to the sun only his wings would forever be a part of him. He would never fall back down to earth. 

He closed his golden eyes, steam coming out of his nose. Was this what happiness was? He had never known this feeling. He had never known what it felt like to be truly himself without fear. His entire life had been Cabeswater and the throne and the fact that he would be tied to the place forever, never knowing the outside world. 

He had barely opened his eyes when they widened and his wings backpedaled as quickly as possible but it was no use, the giant spear was coming at him. He banked hard to the right only to let out a scream of pain as the spear tore through the membrane of his wing. Automatically he tucked it in tight only to go spiralling down toward the ground. 

Ronan watched as the ground came hurtling towards him and he tried desperately to make his chaotic descent slow with his one good wing but all it did was yank the wing out of its socket. He let out another yowl of pain as he crashed to the ground. A white hot feeling covered him like a sharp blanket but he got clumsily to his feet. That spear had come from somewhere and belonged to someone. He still had his claws. He still had his fire. 

He heard rustling in the woods from all around him and he growled, long and low, eyes narrowing. 

“What do we have here?” A voice sneered at him as a man came out from the underbrush. Ronan whirled around and spewed fire at him, only for the fire to part easily around him. The man smiled cruelly. “There, there dragon. You’re hurt. You need to rest.” 

Ronan snarled, snapping his teeth as the man got closer but not close enough for him to make purchase. He attempted to charge forward, tail lashing behind him but he was quickly stopped by a force that held him back. It felt a bit like the borders around Cabeswater but much more aggressive. He tried harder only for nets to fly out on top of him, bringing his limbs close together. He cried out in pain when they forced him down, his wings getting crushed. Everything felt hazy as the pain didn’t lessen. He knew pain intimately but this was on another level. He had never had his wings damaged before.

The net kept him close as he fell to the ground, attempting to bring his torn wing close but his dislocated wing was a lost cause. Moving it felt like agony. He craned his neck up to try and locate the man who was clearly the leader. He growled, smoke coming out of his mouth and nose menacingly.

The man knelt down and Ronan let out a burst of fire but yet again, all it did was part around the man until Ronan stopped, breaths labored. 

“Tie his mouth shut.” The man ordered. Men came forward with more ropes. Ronan snapped at all of them, getting one man’s hand. He spit it out, not caring for the taste. The leader gave him a pinched expression. His fighting came to an end when his head was slammed with the butt of a spear. He felt dazed for a second, unable to retaliate until it was too late. His mouth was tied shut. Smoke poured out of his nostrils and he glared at the leader. 

“Get him on the cart.” The leader ordered. Ronan felt himself being lifted onto a cart. The horses tied to it stamped at the ground nervously. They had the right idea. These humans seemed to have no fear. 

The men weren’t gentle and he let out a muffled yelp when his wing was jostled, eyes squeezing shut. 

Less than a day outside of Cabeswater and already Declan was right. He hated it. He hated all of them.

He was in so much pain.

The jostling of the cart made him drift in and out of consciousness. He wondered if this was retribution for him leaving his duties. It would serve him right for trying to defy his destiny. He was made for bigger things than this. 

\----

Adam stood at the side of the throne, the place he had stood for years. He knew the ins and outs of this country but he couldn’t change a single thing about it. He saw the future and it was bleak with the current king and queen. 

Most of the time he didn’t pay attention. The humans were tasteless and bland, squabbling about land rights and petty thievery. He was made for something bigger than this but he couldn’t leave. He was tied to the crown thanks to one foolish mistake over fifty years ago. 

He was used to standing for long periods of time. He was a magician after all. His power was exponential. He could change destinies, he could change worlds. But here he was, stuck in place.

“Your Majesty, my cow has been taken by this cretin and he refuses to give her back to me!” The peasant pleaded in front of the thrones. Adam hardly cared.

“He gave her to me fair and square when he lost at cards!” The other peasant protested. 

Adam’s eyes flicked to the king sitting under his heavy crown. Adam wondered if he was bored of it all too.

“If you gave the cow up, it is the new owner’s. Now leave me.” The king said. The queen was practically asleep, her crown slipping. 

Colin Greenmantle was not a good king. He was cowardly and small. It was his wife, Piper Greenmantle that ruled him but she didn’t care enough about the grievances of the land to bother to pay attention.

Adam stayed silent as the next group came in. They began talking. Something about fishing rights, when the heavy oak doors opened with a bang.

“Your Majesty, I bring you news.” Kavinsky came strolling in. Adam raised his chin. He didn’t like this man. Kavinsky was brutal and callous and used the magic given to him in all the wrong ways. Adam wished he could rip off the protective cloak he had made him but his hands were bound to follow the throne.

Piper perked up. She shifted in her throne to sit a bit straighter. The king brushed the peasants away and they were escorted out of the throne room.

“What news Kavinsky?” Colin asked. 

Kavinksy’s mouth was a broken smile of cruelty and Adam felt a shiver roll through him. It had to be something terrible if Kavinsky decided it was important enough to interrupt the king. 

“I found you a dragon.” He said, dark eyes glittering. Adam stilled at the sound of the words. A dragon? They were extinct. He hadn’t seen one for at least three hundred years. No one had. 

“How can you be sure it’s a dragon?” Piper asked, properly intrigued now. 

“I’ve brought it to the dungeon if you would like to take a look.” Kavinsky gestured towards the direction of the dungeons. The king and queen instantly rose from their seats. 

“Lead us.” The king said simply. “Adam you come too. You’re the only one that’s seen one alive before. You can speak the truth about what you see.” 

Adam nodded, following his monarchs. It wasn’t like he had a choice but he would have offered his services regardless, if only to see the dragon in person. Kavinsky led the way towards the underground dungeons. Adam ignored the prisoners there who poked their heads out of their cells at the presence of the king and queen. He had never been this deep into the dungeons before but eventually Kavinsky stopped and the rest of the party moved forward. 

“He’s still tied up and the spells are in place to keep his fire inside the cell, but see for yourself.” Kavinsky explained as he got out of the way.

The lighting was dim, only a few torches burning but Adam could see the bundle of sinew and scales resting on the floor.

“Amazing.” The king breathed.

“How did you capture it?” The queen asked. 

“Spear, your Highness. I saw it flying low and managed to pierce its wing.” Kavinsky answered.

Adam frowned. So the dragon was hurt. No wonder it wasn’t fighting back. The dragons he remembered were fierce creatures that didn’t go down without a roaring fight. This dragon seemed meek and tame in comparison to his memories. 

“Can you heal it Adam?” The king asked and he turned towards him.

“I’m not sure. I can’t be certain of its injuries unless I get closer.” He said truthfully. 

“How well is it tied up?” The king turned to Kavinsky.

“Very well your Majesty. It didn’t harm a single one of my men once it was tied down.”

Adam wasn’t worried about getting hurt. He had more than enough protection spells on his person to never be touched again if he so chose. The king nodded to him and Kavinsky opened the cell doors. Adam slipped through soundlessly and walked slowly towards the dragon. He could see the labored breaths of it.

Getting a closer look he saw the way the wings were deformed. A large cut in one with the other twisted at an odd angle. He stepped closer, around the front to see if there were any other injuries but he found none. When he looked up at the head, he saw glowing gold eyes staring him down and he was struck with the realization that this beast was sentient. There was more than just animalistic thought. 

“Well?” The king called out and he looked up only for a second. In that second the dragon lunged and he felt the giant creature’s head swing at him, slamming him into the stone wall.

Adam let out a loud curse, crumpling to the ground while the guards rushed inside, hitting the dragon’s head near its eye and the beast collapsed once more. 

Adam slowly got to his feet, his breath knocked out of him. 

“Are you alright?” The king called out again and he waved him off. 

“It’s the wings. I’ll need to set one and get a poultice for the other but it should be an easy fix.” Adam wheezed out when he caught his breath. The king nodded and he turned to go. Adam knew it was his cue to do just that. 

He skirted around the dragon but it wasn’t moving, only shallow breaths. He gestured for some of the guards to come in close. “I need you to cut these ties. I’m going to reset its wing back into socket.”

The men looked at him in alarm. “We can’t do that.” One shook his head.

Adam narrowed his eyes, eyes flashing white in annoyance. “You will do what I say.”

The man gulped and nodded. Adam climbed on top of the dragon, eyes trailing to its head every few seconds to make sure that it wasn’t waking up again. He gingerly felt around the socket, making sure he knew what he was working with. He closed his eyes and let his magic seep out and he saw into the skeleton of the creature. He opened his eyes again and nodded to the men. They cut a few parts of the net. Adam wrapped his arms around the wing and braced himself. 

Without warning, he yanked the bone back, grinding it back into place. The dragon’s eyes flew open and it roared loud enough for the walls to reverberate. Adam was bucked off and he went flying towards the stone again but this time he was ready and his eyes flashed white once more as he caught himself and lowered to the ground slowly. He didn’t take his eyes off the dragon for a single second.

The guards had already fled behind the barrier of the cell doors and the protection spells were put in place. 

“I’m going to come back to treat your wound.” Adam said calmly to the dragon and pointed to the other wing. “Don’t move the wing I just set for a bit. I’ll bring something for that too.”

The dragon’s gold eyes stared him down. Adam wasn’t sure if it understood all of that but it didn’t try to attack him again. Instead it tucked the wing that was set in place tight against its body and rested its head back down on the ground almost like a cat.

Adam nodded and turned towards the cell door and towards his rooms. 

\----

Ronan didn’t know what to do. He could hear Declan’s voice in his head calling him an absolute fool for trying to defy his destiny. If he had stayed in Cabeswater he wouldn’t be stuck in a dungeon with two wounded wings and lashings of ropes tying him to the wet floor. 

He had never seen a magician like the one that had come into his cell. He knew magic intimately. His entire being was made of magic, but his was an ancient magic that he was born into. His magic came from his bones. This magician’s magic seemed to come from the earth itself. 

Ronan had felt the way the magic seeped under his scales and into his flesh when the magician had hopped onto his back. Normally he would have bucked the man off then and there but he knew that this man wasn’t here to hurt him. He wasn’t sure _how_ he knew but he felt the intentions. He had suppressed a shudder when he felt the magic seep into him, having never been so intimately touched, but the jolt of pain from the resetting of the wing had stolen away all good feelings from the moment.

Now the magician was back, still wary, still skirting around the corners but Ronan only followed him with his eyes. The guards held back by the cell entrance, ready to knock him out again if need be but he wasn’t going to harm this man. Not when all he had tried to do was help so far. 

“I’m going to put this poultice on your wing.” The man warned, eyes never leaving Ronan’s. He lowered his head slowly to the ground and held out his torn wing. The other he kept tight to his body, not wanting the socket to scream in pain. The magician nodded and came forward. Ronan watched silently, steam coming naturally out of his nose while he did so. The magician was gentle but efficient with the task. He felt the tingle of magic spread through him once again and he couldn’t help but close his eyes for a moment before opening them to slits. 

“I’ll be fine.” The magician said to the guards who were hesitant to leave him alone. Ronan saw the man’s eyes flash to milky white in a nonverbal warning and he heard the guards leave. Ronan didn’t take his eyes off the magician. “I’m Adam.” The man said as he smoothed the herby smelling gunk onto Ronan’s wing. 

Ronan let out a soft snort in acknowledgement. Adam looked up into his eyes and quirked up the corner of his mouth before going back to work. “You understand me then. I haven’t seen a dragon in person for three hundred years and even those dragons were sickly. You seem healthy and strong save for the wings.” 

Ronan was silent. How old was this magician? He had no frame of reference to go off of. His entire life had been spent behind the borders of Cabeswater. Magicians to him were like dragons to these people, myths and legends yet here was one in front of him healing him. A small part of him wished he could transform to speak to this man but the louder part of him, the part that sounded suspiciously like Declan, told him that it would be dangerous. He was vulnerable in his human form. Besides, he was sure that the people of this world didn’t know that dragons were in fact shapeshifters. That knowledge could be detrimental to himself and the ones after him. 

If there would be any after him.

“There, finished.” Adam said, breaking his thoughts as his golden eyes slid to the man who stepped back to admire his work. He had wrapped the wing in cloth to keep the poultice from moving around too much. “It should heal in a few days though dragon physiology is not my speciality.”

Ronan let out a huff and set his head back on the floor, not looking at Adam. What good was it to have working wings when he was trapped in a building with no way out? He didn’t turn when Adam began gathering his things, he only stared at the stone wall. 

Then Adam was in his line of sight and he blinked at the magician. “I’ll be back tomorrow to check on your wounds.” 

Ronan let smoke curl out of his nostrils and he closed his eyes. He could still feel the touch of magic in his veins, coursing through him in a rather delicious way. He could see how someone might become addicted to the feeling. 

\----

“What are you reading Adam?” A voice interrupted him in his rooms. He looked up to see Prince Gansey at the doorway. The man sauntered in without an invitation but then again Gansey always had an open invitation.

He held up the cover of the book as Gansey sat against his table. “Dragons huh? I haven’t seen the one in the dungeons yet. The king won’t let me.” 

Adam hummed as he went back to his book. There wasn’t much to learn about dragons that he didn’t already know. Their skeletons had been drawn and studied. Their fire breathing abilities were documented as best as they could. He didn’t know what else he could learn from dusty old books that were outdated. 

He looked up when he felt Gansey’s eyes on him. He arched an eyebrow. “You want me to bring you with me huh?” Adam smirked as Gansey’s eyes lit up.

“Well I wasn’t going to impose but since you’re offering.” Gansey grinned. 

Adam and Gansey had met when Gansey had come to the castle when he was only 5 years old. He was the nephew of the king and the next in line for the throne considering the king and queen did not have any children and Gansey’s father, the younger brother of the king, was killed. Gansey was the only one left of his line so the king and queen had taken him in. Adam had been Gansey’s amusement since he was old enough to understand what Adam was. Even as a young child Gansey was inquisitive and always bothered Adam with questions and attempted to learn magic as much as he could but Adam was sure that Gansey kept forgetting that magicians were born, not made. 

“You’ll be behind the cell doors the entire time.” Adam warned and Gansey nodded, clapping his hands together.

“A real dragon! Did you ever think you would see one again?” Gansey asked and Adam shook his head.

“I was sure they were extinct. The last one I knew died barely the size of a horse. It was sickly.” Adam said, his mind going to the memories of his past. He had lived far longer than he let on but he rarely ever forgot anything. He supposed it was a gift and a curse. Adam cleared his throat and closed the giant book with a loud thump and rose. “It’s time to change the bandages anyways. Let’s go.”

He hardly heard Gansey’s chattering as they walked towards the dungeons together. Adam’s mind was focused on the dragon. There was something there inside the beast that wasn’t quite what he had expected. The last dragon he had met hadn’t seemed aware of its surroundings but this one clearly understood all the language he spoke and reacted to him in an almost human-like way. 

“Wow.” Gansey breathed as they came into view of the giant cell. The man ran forward and Adam jolted in an attempt to get Gansey to stop the sudden movements. The dragon jerked back, startled, and flames came shooting out of its mouth as Gansey wrapped his hands around the cell bars. 

“Gansey!” Adam barked and Gansey looked back with confusion.

“I stayed back. Besides, the wards won’t let his fire past.” Gansey replied and Adam shook his head. 

“It’s a wild animal, don’t go charging at it.” Adam scolded.

“It’s not an it. It’s a he.” Gansey said, looking back at the dragon and Adam frowned. 

“What makes you say that?” Adam asked as he shouldered his bag after it was jostled around.

Gansey shrugged. “Just a feeling. He’s magnificent.” 

The dragon began pacing back and forward, tail lashing behind him. Adam had gotten the guards to get rid of most of the restraints but the dragon’s legs were still tied to the floor albet with longer chains. He noticed that the dragon wasn’t moving his wings at all, the dislocated one tight to its body while the other, more bulky one was out more. 

“Just...stay back.” Adam said and he slipped into the cell. The dragon snorted at him, smoke coming out rather than steam. He could see the way his golden eyes were flashing against the shards of sunlight that came into the cell. “Don’t worry about him, he won’t hurt you. He just wanted to see you.” Adam said, talking to the beast the way he would a wounded human.

He set his bag down on the ground and began to grab the dressings and poultice from it when he was suddenly knocked to the ground, clawed foot holding him in place.

“Adam!” Gansey called out and Adam held out his arm.

“No, no stay there. It’s fine.” He warned, not taking his gaze off the golden eyes. “He’s not going to hurt me.” As soon as he said those words he knew them to be true. The dragon could have easily stabbed him through the heart with his talons, or at least tried to. He knew his protection spells would have held up at least for the initial blow, but instead of doing that the dragon hovered over him, tail still lashing behind him. 

“I’m sorry, he gets excitable.” Adam said in a soothing voice. “He’s not like the others that have come to see you. He would never try to hold you here.” 

The dragon snorted again, golden eyes flicking up towards where Gansey was still standing, hands wrapped around the cell bars in concern for Adam. The dragon snapped his teeth close to Adam’s face but then he moved back and began to pace against the cell walls. Adam felt a breath of relief escape him and he slowly stood up.

“Are you done being a baby?” Adam asked and the dragon growled at him. He stood up and brushed off his clothes before bringing the supplies back to where the dragon was. “Now come here and let me change your wound.”

The dragon gave a loud roar, eyes moving to slits and paced again. Adam stood still, as if waiting for a petulant child. Finally the dragon let out a huff and laid down. “Thank you.” Adam said as he began to get to work. His eyes flashed white as he let out some of his magic. The torn wing was healing nicely and should be healed in another day. The dislocated wing was still sore based on the way the dragon snapped at him when he forced him to move it but it wasn’t in danger. 

Finally he was done and he gathered up his supplies. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said and the dragon snorted, his gesture for acknowledgement and then Adam was out of the cell only to find the king waiting for him along with Gansey.

“You truly have a way with it don’t you?” The king mused. 

“I try my best, your Majesty.” Adam said primly. 

“Do you think I could ride it?” The king asked and Adam startled.

“Ride it?”

Even Gansey looked surprised. 

“Of course. That’s why it’s being kept here. The other kingdoms would never dare to challenge Henrietta if they knew its king rode a dragon.” The king grinned maliciously and Adam had to wonder if it was the queen who had put this thought into Colin’s head. 

“He’s a wild beast, your Majesty. I wouldn’t dare ride him.” Adam warned. 

“But it lets you get on its back.” The king said, crossing his arms. 

“It’s a he, Uncle.” Gansey butted in. Colin looked at him with a warning. Gansey was quiet.

“He only lets me get on his back to heal his wounds. He’s much more sentient than you might think, but he’s still wild. I wouldn’t trust him off the chains much less out in the open sky at this moment in time.” Adam said, looking back at the dragon who had curled up but was still staring the group down. He knew that the dragon was listening. “I don’t ride him.” 

The king hummed. “Well, let’s try and get it to that place then. That is your order magician.” 

Adam felt a jolt course through him and he felt dread seep in. He felt the power of the crown, of the curse wash over him and he gave a small nod. He didn’t bother to look at Gansey because he knew he would see betrayal there. Gansey didn’t know about his curse though. He had kept that hidden from him by pure will power alone.

“As you wish.” He said softly, hating the feel of the words in his mouth.

The king swept out of the dungeon, bringing Gansey with him. Adam didn’t make eye contact with the younger boy. 

He looked back at the dragon one last time before he too left.

He saw the hatred in his eyes. 

He felt it in his own. 

\----

Ronan had heard everything. He heard everything that was spoken in the dungeons and even beyond. He knew that the magician had confirmed that he would attempt to ride Ronan. It made him furious.

He had found that he was trusting Adam. The magician was kind and gentle and spoke to him like a human, something the rest of the humans save for the prince that Adam had brought with him, never did. To them he was a beast that was dangerous. He supposed in a way he was though much less than what they would expect when they saw his scaly body. 

He was starting to lose his mind in this cell that they had him chained up in. Adam was his only respite from the manic energy that seemed to course through him when he was alone. It was like the magician was a calming balm just by his presence alone and Ronan wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

Now though, Adam was going to try and ride him. 

He refused.

Adam had normally come once a day to check on his wounds, but never at night. 

It was quiet at night when the other prisoners were asleep and the rest of the castle slept as well. He had already had his meal of whatever animal they decided to kill that day, his fire sufficiently cooking it. He longed for something more than meat. He was pretty sure he was slowly drifting to sleep with fruit pies on his mind when his ears perked up at the sound of light footsteps that he had come to know as Adam’s. 

He didn’t move except for slowly opening his eyes, body still curled up. Adam stared him down for a long while and he didn’t dare blink. Adam didn’t either. 

Adam opened the cell door and walked inside, not bothering to be hesitant when approaching him. Ronan found it rather refreshing. Adam had this hidden power lurking beneath his skin that seemed to call to Ronan, not unlike a siren’s song. He wondered if it was their magic harmonizing. He had never felt anything like it and only in Adam’s presence. 

“You heard everything didn’t you?” Adam asked, standing in front of him without any sign of fear. 

Ronan slowly raised his head, towering above Adam’s form. He blinked.

“I am not them.” Adam said softly. 

That made Ronan low growl, lip curling up. If he wasn’t like the rest of them then why had he obeyed the king’s orders? What kind of person was Adam if he was under this ruling king? 

“They don’t deserve you.” Adam continued and that made Ronan stare down at him, eyes narrowing. What did this magician know about him? What made this creature think that he could be known? “I won’t ride you.” 

Ronan raised his jaw, smoking pouring out of his nose now, teeth clacking together. He wondered if Adam could read his mind. 

_Then why? Why did you agree?_

He wished he could say the words out loud but this mouth was not made for words.

“I am bound to the throne. Their orders are my commands.” Adam explained and Ronan blinked again. He knew those words intimately. “If they order it, I must do it but I will fight it to the best of my ability.”

Adam raised his chin defiantly and it spent a spark down Ronan’s spine. 

“So I will come here and I will put up a spell that makes it seem like I am teaching you, but instead I will sit here until it’s sufficient for me to leave.” Adam continued and then took another step forward. Ronan moved his head back on instinct. Even when he was human, he didn’t like to be touched. Being a dragon was no different. Adam stopped and brought his hand back that had drifted towards Ronan without thought. “I will do everything in my power to release you from these bonds.” Adam whispered, fingers curling into a fist and dropping to his side.

Ronan did not make a sound. Adam paused, watching him. Then he gave a curt nod, turned on his heel, and left. 

Ronan let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, smoke and licks of fire dancing across the stone floor. He waited until he couldn’t see Adam’s figure any more before he laid his head back down, curling up once more and attempting to sleep.

He knew he wouldn’t get much.

\----

Adam was good at what he did. There was a reason he was kept around after all these years. He was sure that if he wasn’t the caliber that he was at, he would have been killed or worse a long time ago. He knew he was more than capable of hiding his secrets for a long time, but he wasn’t sure if time was on his side. Humans were impatient creatures. Their lives were so short, over in a blink. He knew the king would want progress but he would stall for as long as he could.

He spent time in the dragon’s cell, throwing up glamours while he was but really he sat on the hard floor, reading books and going through his spell books, searching for some way to get the dragon out. He tried and failed different spells. Spells to open roofs and spells to disappear walls. None worked of course. The protection spells that were written into the very foundation of the castle were ancient and powerful. 

By the end of his time in the cell, he left weak and exhausted, legs shaking a bit as he got up from the floor. He knew his experimentation would work much better if he wasn’t splitting his power between holding the glamours and trying the different spells, but he had to keep up appearances. 

“You’re going to burn out.” Gansey warned him after a week of doing his tests. He took the tea from Gansey gratefully as he leaned back heavily in his chair. 

“I’m running on a short time frame. Your uncle will demand results soon. I need to have a plan before then.” He sighed as he sipped the tea, closing his eyes for a moment. He knew Gansey was right though. He was going to burn out. Each time he could stand new spells for a shorter and shorter time. The last time he had gone in, the glamour had nearly flickered out. It was only by sheer force of will that he didn’t let it drop. 

“Leave that to me. I’ll distract him to give you as much time as possible.” Gansey said with a determined nod. 

Adam gave the boy a faint smile. “I don’t want you testing him. He’s unstable as it is and you pushing his limits will only backfire on you. That’s not even mentioning your aunt.” 

“I think you underestimate how persuasive I can be.” Gansey puffed out his chest and Adam huffed out a laugh. Sometimes he forgot how big of a heart Gansey had. “You need to get that dragon out of here. I’m not going to let the only dragon in hundreds of years die in that cell.”

Adam pressed his lips together. He looked out the window and closed his eyes, sighing. Gansey was right of course. He didn’t want to let the dragon die either. He looked back at the boy. “Thank you for the tea. I need to get back at it.” He rose from his chair. 

Gansey gave him a winning smile, practically blinding him. “I’ll go work my own magic while you’re at it.” 

Adam gave a real laugh this time and clapped Gansey on the shoulder. “I don’t doubt it. Be careful though.” 

Gansey rolled his eyes. “When am I ever not?”

“All the time.” Adam said dryly before sweeping past Gansey and heading back down to the dungeons. 

The dragon’s head rose when he walked into the cell once more. Without thinking much about it, Adam’s eyes flashed white for a brief moment before going back to his normal blue as the glamour went up around the cell. The dragon huffed a breath of steam before laying his head back on his claws. 

Adam came closer which made the dragon jolt back. He didn’t stop though and instead started to circle the dragon. He felt the golden eyes on him as he did but he didn’t pay attention to that either. He crouched down when he got to the hind legs and he reached out delicately, letting his fingers brush over the metal encasing the leg. That made the dragon jerk away, head sweeping around to bite at the air in front of his face. Adam just glared at the glowing golden eye that hovered right above him. 

“Don’t try it.” He warned before going back to the metal chain. He reached out and attempted to break it but it burned him the moment he touched it. He snatched his hand back with a muffled yelp. He shook it out as he studied it some more. He knew the dragon was still focused on him but he no longer felt afraid of the beast. The dragon had had more than enough opportunity to kill him or harm him but it he never tried, save for a few warning snaps at him. 

He sighed and rose from his crouched position and began to pace the room. The dragon slowly got back into his previous position and watched him curiously. “The manacles are warded against me. I can’t free you myself and they’re too tightly bound to you for you to just slip them off if I try to tamper with them.” 

He felt fury start to bubble up inside him. He had felt anger before of course, but this was something different. This was an innocent creature being harmed against its will. Sure dragons were powerful and dangerous, but it didn’t belong in this cell, wasting away when it was meant for bigger things. 

Adam let out a loud yell of frustration and lashed out with his power, spikes of pure energy ricocheting off of him and slamming against the stone walls, smashing the rock. He slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest, head coming back as he looked up at the high ceilings. “I can never seem to do anything right.” He said with a bitter laugh. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was so tired. He was so goddamn tired but he knew he could never stop trying. Not as long as he could still do something.

\----

Ronan watched the magician close his eyes and look up at the ceiling and for the first time he wondered if he wasn’t the only one that felt helpless. He had seen the mighty power Adam could produce, the walls next to him were more than enough evidence. Yet sitting on the floor of the cell he looked so small and insignificant that Ronan knew Adam understood him without even knowing the full truth. 

Without thinking about it, he shifted slowly over to where Adam sat and he settled down next to him. Since staying in his dragon form for so long, longer than he had ever had before, he had started to embrace his more animalistic side. He had never been much for being warm and loving, but now it was even more so. The humans made him want to lash out the moment they even looked at him but he had never felt that way with Adam, at least not as intensely. 

Over the past week, he felt more connected to the magician as he watched him work. Adam was incredible but each time he failed and each time he came back just a bit more tired than the previous day. He knew there was only so much time left before the man would be completely spent and Ronan would be out of luck. 

Now, he felt like Adam needed this more than he did. He felt the man stiffen when he shifted to lay next to him, not quite touching but close enough that Adam could reach out if he wanted to. For once, Ronan didn’t feel like flinching away because after everything, this man still wanted to help him. 

Adam relaxed his legs, letting them splay out in front of him and he sighed again. “I never wanted to be like this.” 

Ronan blinked at him and tilted his head a bit to better see Adam. 

“I used to be much more than some court magician. I used to be someone who people respected and feared. I didn’t plan on becoming bound to something as tasteless as a throne.” Adam’s voice was quiet, soft but with a bitter edge that made Ronan want to listen. “Can you believe I did it for something as basic as love?” Adam laughed coldly and shook his head. 

Ronan had never known anything resembling love. Being a prince and the crown prince at that meant that you were always removed from the people around you. His father understood it and his brothers in their own way, but no one truly knew what it felt like to be him. To never get close to someone for fear that the person he loved would never be good enough. 

So instead he blinked at Adam and Adam just laughed. “No of course you wouldn’t know about something like that. What am I saying? I’m talking to a dragon about my problems.”

Ronan raised his head and came in closer, making Adam take a sharp intake of breath. He wanted the man to continue. He wanted to know Adam’s story. So he supposed he could let this happen. He paused just an arm’s length away from the man and Adam gazed into his eyes. He blinked again, slow, deliberate. Adam hesitantly raised his arm and reached out until he was only an inch away. The man paused. Ronan let out a puff of steam and then Adam’s fingers were touching his skin. He felt the warmth even from as tiny point as fingertips because he felt the magic flowing beneath, syncing to his own. He closed his eyes, letting out another breath of steam and he pushed back against Adam’s magic. 

“Oh.” Adam breathed out and Ronan slowly opened his eyes once more. Adam was looking at him with awe. “Incredible.” 

If dragons could blush he was sure he would be blushing. Despite everything, despite his anger and frustration and pain, Adam still made him feel like a human. He wanted to hate it but he couldn’t. He knew he never could the moment he felt Adam’s magic course through him. It was like they were bound for life. 

Ronan let out a snort and pulled away too overwhelmed. He didn’t look at Adam again and they sat there in silence for a long while. 

“She was someone that I thought I would spend every moment for the rest of my life with.” Adam finally shattered the silence. Ronan didn’t look at him but he shifted towards Adam subconsciously. “She was bright and full of life but she never was good at being good. I followed her to the ends of the earth and I paid the price for it.”

Now Ronan swung his head towards him. Adam met his gaze before breaking it and looking up at the ceiling once more. 

“Her name was Blue. She got in trouble with the king and I thought I could save her life by offering mine in return. I bound myself to the throne in exchange for her to go free. She thanked me and then turned around and left me. I haven’t seen her since and I’ve been trapped here. I don’t even know if she’s still alive.” Adam explained and Ronan felt a surge of anger for Adam. He felt Adam’s gaze on him when smoke came out of his mouth and Adam only chuckled. “The worst part is, I don’t even blame her. After all of that, I still would never blame her.” 

Ronan let out a snort of slight disgust. He could never understand that. This woman had forced Adam into a terrible position and he didn’t mind? If he had been in the man’s place, he would have been furious, tearing down the countryside looking for the person that had wronged him. He supposed that made Adam a better person than him. 

“Love makes you do reckless things like bind yourself to a throne that you hate, never to get out of it. I’ve been here for fifty years and there’s no end in sight.” Adam said before clambering to his feet. He looked at Ronan who raised his head. “But I will get you out of here if it’s the last thing I do.”

And with that Adam turned and left the cell, leaving Ronan alone once again. 

\----

Another two weeks passed and Adam still felt like he was getting nowhere. He had learned that the dragon didn’t like Adam approaching him, but was starting to approach Adam instead, especially when he was sitting on the floor going through books. 

They had nearly had a close call when a guard almost breached the glamour. Adam had quickly changed the appearance of the cell to him climbing on the dragon’s back only to be bucked off yet again. He heard the guard snickering to himself before walking away. He made eye contact with the dragon who let out a curl of steam and something akin to a terrifying smile with his lips pulled back away from the giant teeth. 

He was in the middle of a spell when Gansey came running down the corridor. He didn’t think twice about bursting through Adam’s glamour, shattering the spell. 

“Uncle’s coming. I tried to hold him off Adam but I think I’ve reached my limit.” Gansey said, out of breath. 

Adam quickly stood up. “What does he want?” 

“He wants to see you ride the dragon.”

Adam looked at the dragon nervously. He could sense the wild energy swell within the cell, his tail lashing back and forth. He turned back to Gansey to speak, only for the king to come into view at the end of the hallway.

“Parrish!” The king snarled out. “You’ve been hiding secrets!” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “Gansey, do not try and defend me.”

“But--”

“Don’t!” He snapped, eyes flashing white in warning. He pushed Gansey out of the cell, leaving the dragon behind and locking the door behind him. 

Colin Greenmantle stood in front of him and yanked him close by the front of his tunic. “You haven’t been training this beast at all have you?” The king’s breath was hot against his skin. The dragon paced dangerously but Adam knew the wards would hold against the fire should any come out. Now was not the time to have the king want to kill the dragon before he could get him free. 

“What makes you believe that, your majesty?” Adam asked calmly. He didn’t try to struggle against the man’s grip. 

Piper into view behind the king. “I’ve been watching you Adam. Your glamour isn’t nearly as good as you think it is.” 

Adam felt a spike of alarm. Piper was always much better at seeing through his tricks. He was convinced she had a bit of fey in her somewhere in her line. She smiled cruelly at him.

“You’ve been testing spells haven’t you? It won’t work though. These dungeons have too much blood sealing the wards to ever make your parlor tricks useful.” She glided forward. 

Colin looked to her and Adam knew he was looking for guidance. Piper always had been the true ruler. She gave him a nod and he gripped Adam’s tunic tighter. “You will pay for your treachery.” 

And then he was being thrown to the ground. Booted feet pounded into his stomach and side. He tried to curl up but before he could he was being dragged to his feet and held by his arms. His protection spells were for magic. Brute force was never necessary until this moment and had he had the mental capacity to do so, he would be beating himself up in his head for not adding them. 

“Uncle! Please!” Gansey pleaded. “You don’t want to kill him! He’s your only magician.” 

“We can find another.” Colin growled.

Adam felt his vision grow hazy. His magic was spent from the amount of work he had been doing in the cell. There was nothing to protect him now except mercy. 

“Don’t kill him just yet.” Piper’s steady voice interrupted the punches. “His bond with the dragon is strong. We might need him.”

Colin looked to his queen and then down at Adam who was slumped heavily against the guard who held him up by his shoulders. It was a heavy look of disgust. “If his bond is so great, throw him in there with it. Maybe it’ll do the job for us and kill him itself.”

Adam dimly felt himself being dragged back into the cell and thrown on the hard stone floor. His vision was spotty, hearing going in and out. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the dragon straining against the chains with a loud roar and licks of flame against the ceiling. 

\----

He could do nothing. Adam being beaten within an inch of his life and all he could do was watch. He had never felt so useless in his entire life. 

The guards practically threw Adam into the cell, quickly shutting the doors and Ronan struggled hard against the chains, harder than he had ever had before. He let out a roar that shook the metal bars. He arched his head up as flames flickered out. If Adam were not on the ground in front of him, he would let out as much as fire as he was able but he couldn’t risk harming the man. Not when he was so vulnerable like this.

“Let’s go Gansey.” The king barked. 

The prince stared at him through the bars and Ronan’s shoulders drooped a little in anguish. “Be careful with him.” The prince whispered but Ronan heard. He always heard the humans talking. 

The guards turned and left like they always did at night. He wasn’t going anywhere and he guessed they assumed if he was hungry enough he would eat Adam. 

Adam was motionless, only shallow breaths proving that he was still alive. Ronan felt torn. He knew he should never reveal his human side to these people, but after so many weeks he trusted Adam. He knew the moment Adam first touched him that he could trust him in a way he had never trusted anyone else. He looked back up at the hallway and still nothing so he closed his eyes. 

It had been so long since he transformed that it took a moment to feel his heartbeat, to feel the magic that coursed through him with each thump. Slowly, he felt himself grow inward, his body growing smaller and smaller until he was on his hands and knees. He felt the cold stone underneath his naked flesh. When he opened his eyes he sucked in a breath, everything going a bit wobbly at first. Even in dragon form he hadn’t moved much save for pacing back and forth. The manacles were still attached to him, shrinking with his body.

He rose from the ground and came over to Adam. He reached out and finally was able to touch him. He traced along Adam’s features, down the slope of his nose and across the softness of his lips. 

Adam’s eyebrows twitched together and he moaned softly. Ronan snatched his hand back quickly when Adam’s eyes blinked open slowly. They landed on Ronan’s and instantly Adam stiffened and Ronan felt himself being thrown back against the wall.

He landed harshly with a grunt of pain. “Stop! It’s me!” 

“Who in god's name are you?” Adam glared at him, eyes flashing white but they quickly returned to blue when he doubled over in pain. 

“It’s me, I’m...I’m the dragon.” He said in a croaky voice. After having fire in his throat for so long, it felt wrong to speak out loud. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Adam’s eyes travelled over him, landing on the manacles on his wrists and ankles, then going to his face once more. “You’re...you’re a shifter?”

Ronan moved forward slowly, feeling a bit like what Adam must have felt like when they first met. Like he was a wild animal that was ready to lash out at a moment’s notice. “I didn’t know if I could trust anyone. I had to keep it from them.”

Adam was silent, studying him and Ronan was suddenly acutely aware that he was naked. He covered himself awkwardly, the chains rattling as he did. Adam sat up and painfully took off his coat, throwing it to Ronan as he did. Ronan caught it and gratefully put it around his shoulders, holding it closed with his hand.

He moved forward again until he was sitting down in front of Adam, resting on his knees in case he needed to back up quickly.

“What’s your name?” Adam asked after a moment. 

“Ronan.” He said instantly. Finally he could tell Adam who he was. 

“I knew you could understand me.” Adam said, mostly to himself. 

“I think you realize why I had to hide. They can’t know about me.”

Adam shook his head quickly. “I would never--”

“I know. Otherwise you would have never seen me like this. Now that you do know, will knowing help you figure out how to free me?” He asked quickly. He could never be sure how long the guards would be gone, even if it was nighttime. 

“It changes everything. Are you the only one of your kind? Are all dragons shifters?” Adam asked.

“As far as I know, yes.” Ronan said, answering both questions. He didn’t know if he should talk about Cabeswater and his people. 

Adam looked at him in wonder. He watched as the man reached out without thinking but pulled his hand back. Ronan hesitated before reaching out himself and took Adam’s hand. He felt a surge of energy course through him as their magic harmonized once more. 

“Your magic...I thought it was just something dragons did, like you were tied to this land and that’s why I felt it.” Adam breathed out.

“I’ve never met a magician or anyone who possessed magic for that matter. Does it always feel like that?” Ronan asked softly, looking into Adam’s eyes.

Adam shook his head. “I’ve never felt something like this before. I’ve never felt another magic that’s felt so in sync with mine.” He let out a laugh. “Perhaps we were destined to meet.” 

Ronan’s eyes flashed gold, betraying the jolt that jerked his entire body but he said nothing. Better to say nothing than reveal thoughts he shouldn’t be speaking out loud. 

“As long as they have me unbound, we still stand a chance. I’ve had Gansey researching those manacles and they’re tied to the royal bloodline. Only someone from that bloodline can release them. Gansey can do it, but only when we’re ready.” Adam said quickly. “You should probably change back into a dragon just in case. 

Ronan nodded, slightly disappointed but he knew Adam was right. “You had better stand back.”

Adam squeezed Ronan’s hand once last time, their magic surging again before he broke the connection and scooted painfully away from Ronan. 

Ronan took off the coat and tossed it back to Adam before crouching back down on all fours. He closed his eyes and tugged at the magic inside him. He felt himself expanding and with a roar and lash of his tail, he opened his eyes. Adam was looking up at him in wonder and awe that made something tug inside Ronan. 

“Amazing.” Adam whispered as Ronan lay back down. He let out a puff of smoke through his nostrils and a humph before closing his eyes to sleep. He didn’t open them again but he felt Adam shuffle towards the wall to lean against. He wished he could make the man more comfortable but he knew the guards would be suspicious if they found Adam resting against his stomach rather than being eaten. 

He opened one golden eye just barely to find Adam leaned back against the hard stone, attempting to get comfortable while keeping a protective arm across his stomach. 

“Don’t worry, I heal fast.” Adam said, not opening his eyes. Ronan let out another snort before letting himself rest. 

\----

“We need to come up with a system so I can still communicate with you while you’re a dragon.” Adam said the next morning. His entire body was stiff and screamed everytime he tried to move, but it hurt less than what it should. 

Ronan swung his head towards him, blinking those golden eyes at him. Now that Adam knew that he was speaking to a dragon shifter everything seemed to shift in his mind. Ronan had been powerful and awe inspiring as a dragon, but as a human he was beautiful. Fierce blue eyes that pierced through his very soul and he wondered just how old this being was in front of him. 

“How about,” Adam said, wincing as he sat up a bit more. “I’ll ask you yes or no questions and you make steam for yes and smoke for no?”

Ronan blinked again and gave him a shallow nod. His eyes followed as Ronan sat up, flexing his wings all the way out before tucking them back in against his back. 

“Looks like the wings feel better.” 

Ronan let out steam in answer. 

Adam huffed out a laugh but sucked in a breath when his ribs protested sharply. Ronan swung his head closer and Adam shook his head, waving him off. “Just healing. I’ll be fine in a couple of days.” Ronan seemed to give him a concerned look and instead of staying away, kept his head close as he shifted his body to face Adam’s.

Ronan seemed to look at Adam in question, waiting for whatever he had to ask and Adam nodded, the corner of his mouth curling up in response. 

“Okay then. You are the only dragon left?” 

Steam and a blink.

Adam nodded. “Do you come from far away?” 

Ronan hesitated for a moment before more steam. 

“Do you spend most of your time in dragon form?”

Now he got smoke and his eyebrows rose. He would have thought that if someone was a dragon shifter, why would they ever go back to being human? He supposed it made sense though. If humans knew that dragons walked among them they would never trust anyone ever again. It was more safe to stay in the human form. 

“Interesting. Do you have magic of your own?” 

Ronan paused again before letting out both steam and smoke. 

“Yes and no huh? You said you’ve never seen a magician before. Have you seen magic?”

Ronan let out more smoke. That one made Adam smile a bit though as he ducked his head. He wasn’t sure why but he was glad that his was the first magic Ronan had ever seen. 

He was about to open his mouth for another question when the cell door opened and Gansey came in. Ronan seemed to jerk back but Gansey didn’t seem to care. He made a beeline for Adam and crouched in front of him. 

“Are you okay? I tried to come back last night but the guards didn’t let me through. I managed to sneak past this morning.” Gansey said and then seemed to notice Ronan for the first time. He looked between the dragon and Adam and frowned. “Is he closer than normal?”

Adam looked at Ronan who let tiny flames in warning. “We’ve become acquainted better.” He said with a shrug that made him flinch in pain. 

“I brought these.” Gansey said and took out a bag of potions. “I wasn’t sure which would help so I brought them all.” 

Adam reached out and brushed his fingers against the bottles. He picked up a purple one and unstoppered it with his teeth. He tipped his head back as he drank it down and closed his eyes as he felt the potion settle into his bones. He sucked in a tight breath, grimacing as it started to heal his ribs. Coupled with his own magic, the bones snapped back into place as he let out a muffled sound of pain before relaxing. 

When he opened his eyes Ronan was closer than he had ever been in front of another person and Gansey was watching in wonder. He saw the look of concern in Ronan’s eyes. 

“Wow, does he always do that?” Gansey asked and Ronan slinked back, as if suddenly realizing just how close he was. 

“Like I said, better acquainted.” Adam said, waving Gansey off. “Listen, we’re starting to form a plan, but we’re going to need your help to do it.” 

“Anything I can do.” Gansey said, puffing out his chest.

“It’s dangerous Gansey. It would be helping a prisoner. You know your uncle might retaliate against you.” 

“I don’t care, my uncle is a cruel man. He doesn’t deserve to keep a creature like this dragon. I want to help as much as I can.” Gansey said, his eyes blazing and Adam had the sudden realization that Gansey will be a great king. He just needed to live long enough to see the throne. 

Adam gave him a solemn nod. “I’ll protect you as best as I can, but it will most likely come down on you. These manacles around the dragon’s legs can only be removed by someone from the royal bloodline. Either you or Colin. We both know the king won’t remove them so when he sees that the dragon is free, he’s going to know that it was you.”

Gansey looked at the manacles that were digging into the dragon’s flesh and then back at Adam. “Like I said, I want to help. He won’t kill me, I’m his only heir.” 

Adam pressed his lips together in a hard line. He knew what Gansey was saying logically made sense but Colin Greenmantle was unhinged at the best of times. Coupled with his queen, he wasn’t sure what would happen to Gansey when they found out but Adam would protect Gansey. Just like he would protect Ronan. 

“You should go before you’re found out. Thank you for bringing me these.” Adam said, nodding towards the bottles. He already felt better but there was still healing to be done. 

“I put paper in there as well. You can send me notes like you used to when I was little.” Gansey said, rising from the ground. Ronan watched the both of them but didn’t move. 

Adam gave him a warm smile. “I will. Now go.” He watched as Gansey snuck back out and he leaned against the wall once more. He felt Ronan sweep his head closer but Adam didn’t turn to look. “He’s going to be a great king. I just need to make sure he’s still alive to see the throne.” 

Ronan let out a snort before laying his head down close to Adam’s legs. Without thinking much about it, Adam rested his hand on Ronan’s snout, feeling the warmth under his hand. He felt Ronan’s magic press against his as it harmonized and Adam let out a soft sigh. He had met other magic users in his time of course. Blue had been one but their magic had always been like touching pure lightning. It had been exciting and powerful, but dangerous. Ronan’s magic felt like a home he had never known before. 

He felt right and nothing had ever felt right to Adam until Ronan. 

He would be sad to see him go.

\----

Every night when the guards left the hallway, Ronan shifted to his human form, Adam granting him his coat. They sat on the floor together, telling each other stories. Adam told Ronan about what life was like back before he was stuck here, chained to the throne. Ronan slowly opened up about his own life. 

“So Cabeswater still exists?” Adam asked, whispering in a hushed tone. “I remember visiting back before the world thought it was destroyed. The palace was beautiful.”

Ronan’s lips twisted into a small smile. “It is beautiful.”

“You speak like you know it well.” Adam shifted to face him more. Ronan tugged the coat tighter around his naked body. 

“It’s my home so I should hope so.” He muttered and Adam’s eyebrows rose.

“Are you royalty?” 

He hesitated. He could easily say he was one of the servants that worked in the palace but somehow it felt wrong to lie to Adam after all the man had done for him. He had gotten beaten and thrown in here with him all because he protected him from the king. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say it.” Adam said quickly, noticing his hesitation.

Ronan shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I am. Royalty that is.”

Adam gave him the once over, as if seeing Ronan for the first time. “Is the dragon shifter only in the royal line?” 

How did this magician know the root of it so easily? He wondered if Adam also had the ability of mind reading. “It is.” He said simply. 

“Is that why you have those tattoos on your back?” Adam asked and Ronan was surprised. He thought he had hidden those well in the dim light of the cell. 

“They aren’t tattoos. Well, in a way they are, but not in the human sort. They manifest when a dragon first shifts. A symbol of his power even when he’s not in dragon form.” Ronan said quietly. He stared at Adam for a moment before deciding in that instance to turn around and loosen the fabric around his body. He let it slide down so Adam could get a better look at his back. He heard the man suck in a breath.

“May I?” Adam asked, Ronan turning a bit so that he could still see Adam over his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. He felt Adam’s fingertips barely grazing his body but he still felt the magic shiver through him. “Beautiful. They’re like wings.”

Ronan felt Adam’s magic leave his touch and he quickly shrugged the coat back over his body, bringing it tightly around him once more. Only his brothers had seen his markings. Only them and now Adam.

Adam paused. “But you’re the only one.”

It wasn’t said like a question. More like a statement. “I have two brothers. Neither of them got the ability from my father which means only I can ascend to the throne.”

Adam went rigid for a moment and Ronan wondered if he should have kept that to himself. “Yet you ran away.” 

Now it was Ronan’s turn to freeze. He didn’t look Adam in the eye as he turned his body slightly away. “It was stifling.” He said quietly, a sharpness to his voice that wasn’t there before. Adam didn’t know what it was like he wanted to say to himself, but then he remembered that Adam did. He too was bound to a throne that he didn’t want. 

When he looked back Adam had his head resting against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. “Then you understand it too.” The man lolled his head towards Ronan with a slight smile tugging up at the corners of his lips. “Funny how we’re in this mess.”

Ronan turned away once more. It felt strange to be in this body after being in his dragon form for so long. The fabric of Adam’s coat, though soft, felt wrong against his skin. “If I hadn’t run away we wouldn’t be here. Cabeswater would be safe and no one would know its secrets.”

Adam reached out and gently put a hand on Ronan’s shoulder, making him jump on instinct. “If you hadn't run away I wouldn’t have met my first dragon shifter and I would have died alone and very bored.” 

Ronan let out a breath through his nose and smiled a bit more to himself, barely moving the corners of his mouth. Adam’s hand was still on his shoulder, the magic and the heat seeping through the fabric. “I’m not going to let you die.” He said softly, his voice biting and strong before looking back into Adam’s blue eyes. He studied the man for a moment. “I’m going to get you unbound to the throne. Call it a repayment based on if we actually can get me out of here.” 

Adam’s gaze sparkled a bit and he let out a tiny laugh. “I will take it.” Adam squeezed his shoulder and leaned in. “And there’s no, if. We _will_ get you out of here.” 

Ronan felt himself stiffen but he didn’t flinch away. For once he didn’t feel the urge to keep everyone at a distance to him. For his entire life he had kept everyone away from him because they didn’t understand. They never understood who he was. Adam did though. The short amount of time he had known the magician he felt like Adam saw through to his very core. And he didn’t shy away. Instead, he leaned in closer. 

Adam looked into his eyes, both of them not moving as Ronan felt anchored to that moment in time. He felt like he was barely breathing as Adam’s eyes flicked down to his lips and back. The anticipation felt like a thousand weights on his chest. He shifted forward a bit. The chains rattled on his arms and he jolted back, a reminder of who he was. He was a prisoner, a creature out of place. Adam didn’t deserve that. 

Ronan cleared his throat and ducked his head. “Of course.” He said, finally responding to Adam’s response. “We should sleep.” 

Adam opened his mouth but nodded after a moment. “Do you mind if I sleep against you? Your stomach is more comfortable than stone.” 

Ronan’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat again. “I suppose not.” He muttered and then rose from the floor. He turned away from Adam and slipped off the coat, tossing it over his shoulder towards the man. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath as he transformed back into the dragon and then settled against the stone. He shifted onto his side before swinging his head towards Adam. 

Adam walked over to him and settled against the smooth scales of his belly. Ronan let out a slow breath of steam, closing his eyes as the magic sang through him once more. It was like a quiet lullaby against his skin. He let his wing close over Adam protectively as he curled around him. As they fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing, Ronan wondered if life could be like this always.

\----

“What the hell is this?” A voice made Adam jolt away. His eyes opened to see the king standing at the entrance to the cell, his vision being marred by Ronan’s wing covering him. He staggered to his feet as he did and Ronan’s giant head rose from the floor, smoke escaping from his nostrils as flames licked at his mouth. 

“I told you,” Kavinsky sneered at them cruelly. “That dragon’s not a dragon. It’s a shifter.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “What?”

Kavinsky’s chin rose. “I was listening to you and I saw everything.” 

“You can’t prove it.” Adam crossed his arms. 

“He doesn’t have to prove it. The fact that you’re laying against a dragon’s stomach proves that you can communicate with it and refuse to help the crown. So you will be punished.” The king said and Adam took a few steps back as guards came into the cell. Ronan reared up, flames shooting from his mouth but they passed over the guards without any harm. He recognized the protection spells on their uniforms. 

“Kavinsky let us know that you know about Cabeswater.” Piper said as she sauntered into the cell. She was looking at Ronan this time. “If you don’t shift to tell us its location, the magician will die” 

Adam groaned as he was hit hard in the stomach and he doubled over on instinct. “Don’t do it Ronan!” He said as the guards forced his arms out. He gasped when he felt the manacles close around his wrists and he could no longer feel the magic course through him.

“Those chains bind his magic little dragon.” Piper smirked. “He’s human now and he will die as a human if you don’t help him.” 

Ronan let out a piercing roar that shook the very foundation of the stone. Adam smiled to himself as he spit out blood from another hit. He wasn’t used to feeling cut off from his magic. He had been in chains like these before but he had never needed his magic at such a pressing time. 

Things were starting to go blurry when he heard Gansey’s voice ring out. 

“Uncle! What are you doing?” Gansey accused. “This is wrong.”

Adam’s knees had fallen to the floor and he blinked blood out of his eyes. “Gansey, no.” He pleaded. Ronan was fighting against the guards who were attempting to hold him down with the same sort of chains that were now locked onto Adam.

“No, Adam.” Gansey said, eyes blazing. He turned to his uncle. “I won’t let you do this.” 

Ronan let out another roar as his head was forced down to the ground thanks to the guards now swarming him. His golden eyes looked to Adam in a panic. Adam struggled against the chains but he was too weak from the pain coursing through his body. 

“What you’re doing is wrong Uncle. You need to let them go.” Gansey raised his chin.

“Don’t talk down to me boy. I’ve kept you alive all these years. I’ve raised you and you decided now to fight back?” The king sneered at Gansey who looked so small in comparison. “I don’t need you either.” 

Piper stepped forward, standing in front of Ronan whose mouth licked flames with smoke pouring out. “If you tell me, I will let Adam go.” Her voice was soft and comforting, like she was consoling a small child. Ronan glared at her as best as a dragon could glare at someone and continued to struggle. She sighed and nodded. “As you wish.” She turned towards the guards. “Kill him.”

Adam flinched away as one of the guards unsheathed his sword. Ronan let out an ear shattering screech. The guards jerked back when Ronan’s entire body started fighting against the chains, fire bursting out of his mouth in thick flames.

Adam let out a yell when he felt the fire come close to him and lick against his skin. The guards let go of his chains and scrambled back but Ronan stopped the moment that he heard Adam’s yell. It was at that moment that the ropes came flying over Ronan’s body once more and he was forced to the ground. 

Piper tutted as she shook her head, looking between the two of them. “Do you love him? Do you really think you could possibly make this work?” She sneered and then laughed. “We should kill them both husband.” She turned back to Colin. “Clearly they can’t be together without fighting against us.” 

Adam wasn’t looking at the king and queen though. His attention was on Gansey who looked like he was about to do something reckless and stupid. His eyes widened and he shook his head as Gansey met his gaze before running forward towards Ronan. 

Gansey touched the manacles around Ronan’s first ankle and it fell away. Ronan’s eyes widened as Gansey went around to the back leg. 

“What are you doing Gansey?” The king yelled, understanding appearing on his face. “Stop him!” 

The guards charged forward but instead of bolting around them, Gansey climbed on top of Ronan, crawling to the other side. He was about to touch the last manacle when the guards finally captured him, holding his arms roughly behind his back. 

Colin narrowed his eyes and marched forward. “How dare you defy me. You will be--” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Ronan whipped around and slammed the man into the wall with his long, spiked tail. Adam let out a delirious laugh. While the guards were distracted, Gansey broke their hold and rushed forward to touch the final manacle and then Ronan was free. “Go! Fly!” Gansey screamed.

Ronan didn’t though. Instead he looked to Adam in concern. Adam shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, fly Ronan! Get the hell out of here!” 

Ronan let out a mournful sound but he followed orders. With a quickly down sweep of his wings, the dragon shot up and out of the cell, breaking the metal and stone that covered the top. Adam watched with wonder as he did. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, feeling everything within him drain out. At least Ronan was free. 

He startled when he felt some of his power returning and his eyes flew open. Gansey was at his side, releasing him from the chains that stunted his power and he sucked in a deep breath as they fully returned to him. 

“You need to go, you need to run.” Gansey said quickly as he helped Adam to his feet.

“I’m not going to leave you.” Adam said, touching Gansey’s face. 

“Don’t be a hero Adam. They will kill you if you stay.” Gansey urged. 

“They’ll kill you too. Come with me at the very least.”

“No one’s going anywhere.” Piper interrupted. She stood at the entrance to the cell, blocking their exit with the recovered guards who had gotten back to their feet. 

Adam felt dread course through his veins. 

“You’re nothing compared to her.” Gansey whispered as they stood together, side by side. “You are a magician. She is a woman.”

“She’s still the crown. I can’t defy the crown.” He hissed back. 

“ _She’s_ not the crown,” Gansey replied before jerking his head towards his uncle who was still knocked out cold on the floor. “He is. She has no power over you. If you use your power now you can leave this place.” 

Adam fully turned towards Gansey. “Come with me.” He pleaded again. 

Gansey turned his eyes on Adam and he saw the maturity there that he hadn’t seen before. He had always thought of Gansey as his younger brother, someone to mentor and laugh with, but never someone with power and influence. This man would be king one day if he had anything to say about it. “I’ll help you get to Ronan but I can’t leave. You know that.” 

Adam sighed and nodded. “Alright, but stay behind me.” He warned and then set his sights on Piper. His eyes faded to glowing white and began to call upon his magic. 

The guards at this point had recovered enough to start stalking towards the two of them but Adam surrounded him and Gansey in protective spells. He used his remaining power to slam them all into the opposite wall, snarling at them as he did. 

Piper, for all her worth, stood her ground. “You can’t hurt me.” She said, raising her chin. “I am the crown and I demand you to stop.” 

Adam stretched out his power and Gansey was right, he could hurt Piper. He could feel her essence and he knew with one twist, he could snuff out her life. Instead of doing that, he continued to walk forward with a cruel grin on his face. Only when he got inches away did her resolve start to crumble. 

“But, you can’t--” She started, fear leaking into her expression. 

“You’ll find that I can.” He said in a low, dangerous voice. He hesitated though, looking to Gansey. The boy seemed to hesitate as well but then he set his jaw and nodded. He looked back at Piper who was frozen in place. “You always were cruel. I will not miss you.” 

And with one twist of his hand, Piper crumbled to the floor, dead before she even hit the ground. 

Adam staggered back a bit, the toll on his power was intense. He had taken lives before, usually in battles when he was most needed, but this was his first in a long time. He felt Gansey’s hand on his back and he steadied himself. Without another word, the two of them started forward, making their way through the halls and out of the castle. Gansey fought off as many guards as he could while Adam finished off the rest. He didn’t kill them of course, merely stunning them as seemed to catch onto what was happening. 

It was bright outside and Adam squinted against the sun as Gansey stopped by the gates. Adam turned back to him once more. “You won’t be safe if you stay.”

Gansey gave him a soft smile. “My place is here. Your place never has been here but I was born here. I was born to be king someday. I’ll be okay Adam, truly.” 

Adam sucked in a breath and nodded. “I will miss you.”

“You don’t have to stop writing to me you know.” Gansey smirked and Adam's mouth twisted into a pained smile. “Now go.”

Adam hesitated one final time before turning and started to walk away from the castle that had been his home for so long. He was almost over the drawbridge when he heard shouting. He turned back quickly and had to duck an arrow coming right for him. He quickly pulled up his shield, eyes flashing white as he did. Guards were holding Gansey’s arms and the king walked up beside Gansey.

“You really planned on leaving him to die Adam?” The king called out to him.

Adam started forward when the guards let out a gasp and loosened their grip on Gansey. Adam whirled around to see what had startled them so much when a shadow fell over him. Ronan’s wings were blocking out the sun. 

“You came back.” He breathed out, awe obvious in his voice.

\----

When Ronan felt the first manacle drop from his leg he was surprised. When the second and third dropped he was angry. When the final dropped he was furious and it was easy to get the guards away from him. When Adam had told him to fly he had but that didn’t mean he was going to leave Adam behind. 

He knew without question he would never leave Adam.

He had flown away but he hadn’t left. He knew Adam would be able to get out of the castle now that Gansey was there to help. He also knew that he would be useless in such tight quarters so he went where he was of most use, out into the open air.

Flying after such a long time without it felt exhilarating. It was like coming back to his favorite place and finding that he still loved it just as much as the first time. The wind trailed along his scales and he snapped his jaws at the air, letting out a roar of happiness.

He flew in circles around the castle, waiting for Adam to return to him and he didn’t have to wait long. There he was on the draw bridge, saying goodbye to Gansey as he did. Ronan let himself swoop down, angling his wings towards the bridge. He hadn’t gotten 20 feet closer to the ground when Adam whirled back around to where the guards had grabbed Gansey. He snarled and dipped even lower, landing on the stone ground with a loud shake of the earth. 

Ronan rose up, his neck long and his lips curled back in a snarl. His wings came out, making himself look even bigger as they balanced his body. Adam turned to look to see why the guards shied away and he grinned wildly at Ronan. They met each other’s gaze and Adam nodded to him as his eyes turned milky white and a faint glow surrounded him and Gansey. They didn’t even have to speak at this point, Ronan automatically understanding what Adam wanted him to do. 

He opened his jaw and sucked in a breath, exhaling flames that licked at the stones. The guards turned and fled but his fire was faster. He heard the screams as if from a far off place and when he stopped the fire, all that was left of the king and men were piles of armor and ash. 

Gansey rose from where he was crouched, looking around in shock. Adam hadn’t moved at all, still standing tall and proud. Ronan tucked his wings into his body as Adam walked forward and he leaned his head down. 

Adam’s hand brushed along the smooth scales around his sharp teeth and he felt the magic course through them as they harmonized in both of their bodies. He shuddered a bit, blinking slowly as he leaned into Adam’s touch. 

“Thank you for coming back.” Adam whispered, putting his forward against Ronan’s snout. His eyes opened when he heard Gansey come towards them. 

Adam released his touch and turned towards the younger man. 

“You killed them.” Gansey said quietly towards Ronan. Ronan let out a little snort, narrowing his eyes. Gansey had been the one to free him but he wasn’t sure what this man would do now that he had seen Ronan kill his uncle. “Thank you.” 

Ronan blinked and swung his head towards Gansey, brushing against him slightly before pulling back. 

“You’re king now Gansey. There’s no one to stop you from the crown any longer.” Adam said as if that sudden realization hit him. Ronan watched as Gansey’s eyes widened, looking back at where his uncle’s body should have been. Adam gave him a soft smile when the boy looked back.

“That means I can free you.” Gansey said, taking Adam’s hand. Adam’s eyes widened and he swung back towards Ronan. He felt Adam’s gaze land on him before quickly turning back to Gansey.

“Do you mean it?” Adam breathed out.

Gansey rolled his eyes and gave him a soft smile. “Of course I do. You’re my best friend. I’m not going to force you to be where you don’t want to be.” He looked up at Ronan and Ronan understood the power this young boy had. Gansey was now in the same position as his own, but unlike Ronan, Gansey wasn’t going to shy away from his responsibility. He wasn’t going to let his people suffer for his own selfishness. 

Ronan let out a sigh and closed his eyes, letting the dragon curl up inside his chest until he was close to the same height as the men in front of him. Gansey looked wide eyed as he saw Ronan transform and Adam quickly covered him with his coat. 

“You’re...you’re human?” Gansey asked in wonder, still getting over the shock. 

“Not quite.” Ronan said, his voice dry and scratchy.

Gansey looked to Adam. “You knew this?”

Adam didn’t take his eyes from Ronan. “Yes. He showed me in the cell.” He turned his head towards Gansey. “Looks like he trusts you.” 

Gansey was slack jawed before he let out a burst of laughter. “Of course you aren’t a dragon. At least not all the time. I knew there was something there with you.”

“Thank you for saving Adam. That was very brave.” Ronan said, stepping forward. “From one king to another.” 

Gansey’s eyes went wide. He looked between Adam and Ronan. “Did you know about this too?”

Adam smirked. “Yes, I did know about that one.” 

“Can we take this inside?” Ronan asked, shivering a bit. He wasn’t used to not having his protective layer as a human. He didn’t need others knowing about his secret.

\----

Adam watched as Ronan dressed in some of Adam’s old clothes. He hadn’t gotten to see the black markings on Ronan’s back in the daylight. 

“I feel you staring at me.” Ronan said in his same gruff, gravely voice. 

“Just looking at your tattoos.” Adam said softly. They were dark with swirls of wings and fire, framing Ronan’s muscled shoulders and back. “Did they hurt?”

Ronan stood up straight, turning around in only his trousers. “They were a right of passage. My father had them and now I have them. They are a sign of our power.” The ice blue eyes bore a hole in Adam’s chest. He thought he had gotten used to them but seeing them now in the daylight, away from the threat of the guards or the king and queen, he felt like he was seeing them for the first time. “Yes, they hurt like the fire I have but only the best things hurt.” 

Adam rose from where he had been sitting against his desk. “Will you go back to Cabeswater?”

Ronan raised his chin and looked out the window. “I had been running away from it when I left. Running away from my responsibilities. I need to take my place on the throne.” 

Adam knew he would say that but it still hurt. He took a step closer, Ronan’s eyes watching him the entire way as he did, not moving an inch. He reached out delicately with his fingers, trailing down Ronan’s arms. He was hot under his touch but he figured for a dragon that was normal. Ronan was anything but normal though. He felt the jolt of their magic lining up and Ronan’s eyes closed as it did. 

“Come with me.” Ronan whispered, his voice harsh. Adam’s eyes met his. 

“I doubt that barrier will let me through.” Adam said with a sad smile. 

Ronan grasped his hand quickly, so fast that Adam barely saw the movement. “It will. I know it will. Come with me.”

Adam felt the warmth from Ronan’s skin and his magic surrounded him as Ronan brought him close. It felt like being safe for the first time in his entire life. He had lived countless years in this world and never had he found someone this intune to him. They were mere inches apart, breathing in each other and Adam felt himself shiver. He closed his eyes and took in Ronan, practically seeing him without even needing his sight. He felt where Ronan was lit up inside, pure golden. 

He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Ronan’s once more. “How could I say no?”

Ronan’s eyes lit up and he brought Adam in close, kissing him fiercely. Adam made a surprised sound just for a moment before he melted into the kiss. The magic swirled through the both of them like a ripple effect and when Adam pulled back with a gasp Ronan followed him automatically. He saw gold in Ronan’s eyes when the man cleared his throat. 

“I…” Ronan started, his ears tinged pink.

Adam laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, this time sweeter and softer but the passion was still singing in them. When they broke off for a second time Adam felt like he was a part of Ronan and Ronan was a part of him. Two souls intertwined as one. 

“I don’t think there’s any part of me that could survive without you.” Adam said, the words falling out of his mouth but the moment he said them, he knew them to be true. 

Ronan relaxed into him for the first time with a twitch of his lips at the corners of his mouth. “It would be a sad existence.”

Adam chuckled, shaking his head with a shy smile of his own, looking down at where their hands were intertwined. “One I would never care to live.” 

Ronan squeezed his hand when they heard footsteps outside of the hall. Gansey came in, cleaned up and in new clothing. The boy’s eyes went to where their hands were clasped together before looking up at Adam.

“You’ve decided then?” Gansey asked, his eyes bright. 

Adam straightened and looked at Ronan for a moment before nodding at Gansey. “I’m going with him.”

“Good. I hoped you wouldn’t be stubborn enough to stay.” Gansey smiled widely. Adam just smiled fondly at the boy as Gansey continued. “I’ve consulted the book that you signed your contract in like you said. It says that whoever the next in line should the king die will have control over your contract, regardless of if they’re crowned or not. I know my coronation won’t be for a few weeks at best so I can free you now if you wish.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected to leave so soon. He looked at Ronan once more who had stepped back, letting their hands drop. Ronan shrugged, already the two of them able to communicate without words. It was his choice, Ronan would follow. He also knew that Ronan needed to get back to his people and Adam was itching to finally leave this place. The only problem was missing Gansey. 

He stepped forward and took Gansey’s hands in his own like he had done when Gansey was much much younger. “You were made for this role. You were made to be king. I only wish I could be next to you.”

“I know.” Gansey said, smiling sadly at Adam. “I wish that too but you don’t belong here. I’ve already told you this.”

Adam looked back at Ronan one last time before nodding. “I’m ready.” 

Gansey dropped his hands and pulled a sheaf of paper from his pocket. “As heir to the throne of Henrietta, I hereby denounce your contract to this throne. From this moment on, Adam, magician of Parrish, will no longer be tied to this kingdom any longer. You are free.” 

Adam sucked in a breath as he felt some inner part of him loosen. Like chains were falling from his very soul. He let out the air in a shuddering whoosh before nodding. Ronan was looking at him in concern but all he could do was smile widely. He felt freedom like he hadn’t in so long. 

“Thank you Gansey.” He breathed out and Gansey just smiled and nodded.

“It’s the least I could do.” 

The three of them got Adam packed, Gansey insisting that they stay for at least another day so they could get a proper send off. The palace was still reeling from the death of the king and queen along with half of the king’s loyal guards. The rest either defected to Gansey as the next king or vanished in the middle of the night. Adam knew that the kingdom would be better off without Colin Greenmantle as king. Gansey would rule Henrietta with a much kinder hand. 

The next morning Gansey walked him out of the gates. Ronan had already left to transform without prying eyes. 

“I’ll try to come for the coronation.” Adam said, putting his pack over his back. Ronan had insisted on flying them both to Cabeswater. It would be a much faster trip and Adam had to admit he was a little excited to ride on a dragon even if he would never mention it to Ronan.

“I should hope so.” Gansey winked. “Have fun with your dragon. You had better write to me.” 

“Always.” Adam said with a genuine smile. He looked up when a shadow crossed them and Ronan came down in a circle to land next to the both of them. Gansey gave him one final hug before Adam walked to climb astride Ronan, swinging his pack to the side. Ronan let out a snort and Adam saluted Gansey before Ronan moved forward and up into the air. 

Adam let out a sound of happy surprise as he felt the power in Ronan’s muscles when they flew through the air. He felt their magic sync and as the air coursed around him he understood why Ronan felt so free up here. This in itself was magic. He could see how high they were and he tightened his thighs, keeping him from falling off. Ronan let out a stream of fire into the sky and Adam laughed wildly, throwing his hands in the air. 

Ronan raised his head, catching his gaze with one bright, golden eye before he tucked in his wings and they plummeted towards the earth. Adam scrambled to hold onto Ronan’s neck before the wings snapped up once more and they leveled out.

“A little warning!” Adam said a little breathlessly but he wasn’t mad. How could he be mad on the back of a dragon? Especially when that dragon was Ronan?

They flew for miles, Adam taking in the scenery until Ronan started to slow. They landed in front of the forest and Adam frowned. There was nothing here but trees. 

“Are we here yet?” He asked, sliding off Ronan.

Ronan snorted and closed his eyes, his body closing in on itself before he stood out of his crouch. He was naked of course, the black lines on his back standing out against the white of his skin. Adam handed him his clothes and Ronan pulled them on. He supposed it would be rather uncivilized if Cabeswater’s king came back entirely in the nude.

“This is it.” Ronan said and Adam frowned. He reached out with his magic and felt...something in front of him. He couldn’t be sure of what but he knew it was but it pushed back at him. 

“This is the boundary?” Adam said, stepping forward. Ronan snatched him back.

“Don’t touch. Not yet. I can’t be sure of what it will do to you.” Ronan said quickly and Adam relaxed in Ronan’s grip.

“Well you try then. You are its king after all.” Adam said and Ronan nodded, stepping forward.

\----

Ronan had never let someone ride on his back before but with Adam it felt natural, like this sort of thing should have happened a long time ago. He was glad he could show what flying was like to the magician and he felt exhilarated when Adam had let out a whoop of joy. Now that they were in front of the border though he felt nothing but anxiety. 

It had been hard getting out of it the first time, now he was trying to bring someone new through it, nevermind himself. He had pulled Adam back and the man had let him but now it was just him stepping forward.

He closed his eyes and held up his hand, brushing along the magic that protected his kingdom. 

_I’m here. I’m ready to take my throne._ He whispered to it in his mind. He felt the magic practically sigh and it opened up for him, bringing the magic visible for just the small area in front of him. It was like a golden curtain of liquid, shimmering and swaying in the air. He heard Adam gasp quiet and he opened his eyes. Adam was standing next to him.

“Speak to it in your mind. Let it feel your magic.” He said, eyes glowing gold, matching the magic that protected his kingdom.

Adam nodded, holding out his hand and closing his eyes. Soon the magic shimmered gold for him as well and when Adam met his gaze once more his eyes were milky white. Ronan reached out his hand and Adam took it and together they stepped through the border.

This time there was no push, there was no struggle, because this time Ronan was ready to accept his duty as king. 

When they made it through, the forest giving way to the palace. 

“It looks exactly the same.” Adam breathed, squeezing Ronan’s hand. “I thought it was gone forever.” 

“It still stands. Just like you.” Ronan said with a soft look. He had never felt soft in his entire life, usually pushing people away and rejecting his responsibilities. Now that he was back in Cabeswater he felt that prickling sensation that had always followed him. Declan constantly on him about being a ruler and not shirking his duties. It was easier now though with Adam by his side. They had known each other for only a few months but it felt like lifetimes. 

Adam gave him a coy look. “Are you calling me old?”

Ronan smirked. “If you’ve seen Cabeswater before the borders went up you are old.” He pulled Adam close. “But that just means you’ll be around a long time to rule with me.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “You want me to rule with you?” 

“I know I would never want a queen by my side. What would be better than a magician instead?”

“Ronan, we hardly know each other. You’re not even king yet. I’ll likely outlive you.” Adam protested and Ronan just shook his head.

“Who was king when you came here before?” He asked, not dropping his smirk.

“King Niall.” Adam said after thinking about it. 

“He was my father. I wasn’t born yet of course, but we dragons live a long while. My father would have lived even longer if he hadn’t been killed. I’m not going anywhere Adam.” Ronan said, his smirk softening to a look of affection. “And you know me. You’ve felt me.”

Adam was silent, processing the information before finally meeting Ronan’s gaze again. “I know you.” He agreed. “I’ve known you since the moment our magic touched.”

Ronan’s smile widened. “Rule with me.” 

Adam looked up at the sky with a disbelieving laugh. “You’re insane you realize?”

“Yes,” Ronan said, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist, lacing his fingers together behind the man’s back. “But then so are you.”

Adam traced Ronan’s features with his fingers, gently moving over the soft skin he found there. “Yes.” He finally answered, blue meeting blue once again. “I will.” 

Ronan’s mouth broke into a shattered grin and he kissed Adam hard and didn’t stop kissing him until they were out of breath. 

And then he kissed him some more.

\----

_They say that Cabeswater doesn’t exist. It lives in this world as a story, a legend._

_It is steeped in truth._

_The legend of Cabeswater will never fade however. Not until children no longer hear stories of dragons flying across the moonlit sky. Not until parents no longer tell fairy tales of a powerful magician breaking his chains to freedom._

_They will never know the truth though. Not all of it._

_Until then, the story of Cabeswater, where a dragon king rules by the side of his magician as they have for centuries as lovers, will continue to survive and will survive for centuries more._

_That is the legend of King Ronan and Magician Adam._

_Forever marked in memory._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
